The present invention relates generally to controlling displayed content and, more particularly, to controlling displayed content using stylus rotation.
Computing devices (e.g., mobile computers, tablets, smartphones, etc.) may be equipped with various security authentication methods or apparatuses (e.g., passwords, biometrics, etc.) for limiting a user's access to certain content. Moreover, computing devices may be utilized in conjunction with user interface tools, such as electronic styluses, computer mice, voice recognition software, etc.